When Once In Love
by Case Number 241
Summary: FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this my first story from PotC. I decided that Captain Barbrossa was too mean. He had to have a purpose behind his evil. Thus the starting of a story was born. It will explain more as the story goes along. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Barbrossa or Elizabeth.  
  
Captain Barbrossa leaned back in his chair. The muffled screams of Elizabeth were somehow pleasing to his ears and yet it killed him to listen. He smiled pleasantly, but it soon faded. As did the young woman's screams. 'She must be sleeping,' he thought. Then a vision invaded his mind. A vision of a young girl sleeping peacefully. A beautiful woman. Then another image, a woman sitting in the chair that Elizabeth sat in only a half an hour ago. Eating the same dainty way she did until he said that there was no one there to impress. Which almost ruined the beauty of the young woman. But not entirely. 'In fact,' he remembered, happily. 'It added beauty to her. Just like Rachel,' he shook his head as though he were shaking away the picture. 'But I do miss her. It's just like I told Elizabeth. It's been too long,' he turned away from the chair and looked out the window. Longley, he touched the wind with a grimy hand. It instantly changed to bone in the moonlight. His fingers were long and gray- white. A tether of old skins or clothe (he couldn't remember which) draped from his forefinger to his wrist. He pulled his hand away and stared at it. His other hand went to his wrist and stroked his fingers. 'Curse you, Bootstraps,' he turned away from the window and sat back down in the chair.  
  
He looked at the seat that Elizabeth sat in again. And again the picture pushed into his mind. A picture of Rachel, gnawing on a pig leg bone. Her blonde hair streaming like a golden waterfall over her shoulders and into her perfectly tan face. Her brown eyes focused on eating the food just to make him happy. He smiled to himself, but it was only half-hearted. He hated the thoughts of Rachel. They used to drive him into his quarters, and he wouldn't come out for at least three days. Only to emerge when he needed to shout out an order. His crew had gotten used to this behavior by now. It had become less and less since the left dear old Jack on the island. But since Elizabeth came on deck, the thoughts started coming back. Delusions that Rachel was back. Whether she was standing in the middle of the deck late at night, her hair wafting into her face, hiding it, but when the wind blew her hair back. The pretty young face he used caress in all its beauty was replaced with the hallowed bone of her skull. 'Just like us,' he kept his gaze on the chair 'I wonder if she will come back to me after the curse has been broken. I wonder if the curse was put on her. But Elizabeth.' Another thought came. A forbidden one. One that he'd never thought of before. A thought that.he shook it off. 'No, my only love is Rachel.isn't she?' The thought of Elizabeth wouldn't go away. Her body looked so warm and inviting, just like Rachel. Her heart seemed to be made of gold, just like Rachel. Her heart appeared to be made of gold, just like Rachel. Not fit for the sea, 'Just like Rachel,' the thought made him sorrowful once more. He sighed deeply and let the forbidden concept take him over once again.  
Elizabeth in his arms. Resting there, a goddess in her right. Him, whole again, listening to her breath. The picture of this soon was too much for him to bear. He had to see her. Had to look upon a sleeping face that so much reminded him of his old love. He walked to the door.  
  
Please give me some help if you will. I need your help with the second chapter. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter! Goodie! Explains what happened after Barbrossa went into her room. You will see if you read! So enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the beauty that Elizabeth or the wonderful captain that is Barbrossa. But do own Elizabeth's look alike, Rachel. (grins)  
  
Elizabeth woke with one memory bearing on her mind. A late night kiss laid upon her lips by someone she couldn't quite see in the dank darkness of her room. The memory of someone's cold hand to her face drew her to the Captain's room.  
Just as she extended her arm to knock, the black-furred monkey scurried out of the room, between her feet, and onto the other side of the ship. Leaving the door a crack open. She poked her head inside.  
Barbrossa was pacing his confined quarters, absentmindedly muttering to himself. He should tell her; he shouldn't tell her. The fact that he kissed her small, rosebud mouth drove him back into the state of insanity.  
'Her lips were so soft,' his mind told him. 'Just like Rachel's, which I used to kiss so often without a second thought. The gentle curve of her cheekbone is exactly the same, isn't it?'  
His brain toyed with him. Speaking of the perfect curve of Rachel's body. The length of her beauteous neck. The curl of her golden hair. Her light laugh that used to ring through the ocean. The softness of her face. 'And it's all the same with Elizabeth. I just don't need to mess it up,' he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The moon still hung high in the early hours, making his skeletal face appear. 'But how could anyone love this.' He sighed, slumping into his chair. "It's never fair," he mumbled. He looked up at the squeaking of the door.  
There she was. The hardest girl in the world to ignore. The dress he had given her was still on her. Rachel's dress was still on her. Her brown eyes cut through him like sharp swords. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Very short chapter, I know. I wrote really late last night; so give me a break. Anyway, please R&R if you wish. Thankies! 


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter up! Hazay! Please R&R. Starts off weird. Just thought I'd warn.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAPTIAN BARBROSSA OR ELIZABETH! (there I think that does it)  
  
He didn't sleep alone that night. But it wasn't what he expected either. Her hands to face still caused him to shudder. Why had she done it? It was too Beauty and The Beast for his liking. And yet he enjoyed every second of it. Her body moved perfectly with his under damp and dirty sheets. Her beautiful body. What wonders it held. The current of the curves. Her hair gently falling onto her breasts. Her eyes staring into his, lost in lust. Her soft mouth kissing his. And now she lay asleep. His arm wrapped around her waist while she was in her dreams of home and the warmth of it. But he could show her warmth too. The warmth of a man who once loved. Once loved a woman so dearly he'd give anything to keep her. And now he had her again. This time, though, she was far more gorgeous than before. It was like starting over. A second try at love. This time he would get it right. This time he wouldn't let her go for a reason that seemed good at the time. This time he knew love wouldn't slaughter his spirits. This time he was determined. This time he was truly in love. He was in love? What an odd concept for a man of his stature. What an odd concept for him at all. But he knew it was true. The woman he'd been waiting for lay in his arms that night. And he was never going to let her go. Not ever again.  
  
Barbrossa woke at the sound of a woman's voice. The inciting sound drew him out of bed and onto the deck. There she was. All in white. Her dress waving about in the high winds. Her hair was thrown back by the wind, making it perfectly clear her entire body was a skeleton. She called his name and bony finger asked him closer. He did what he was told. He walked toward her. "Kiss me," she said. "just one last time." And he did. Her lips suddenly melted into the soft ones Elizabeth owned. He pulled her figure closer. She squirmed away and stared into his eyes. Afraid of him and yet not sure of what just happened. Had the captain lost his mind? Or was it all too late to figure it out? He turned away from her and went back to his room without a word, an identifiable blush to his cheeks. What was he thinking? He could never love anyone. He wasn't meant to be in love. He hurt people and killed them. Never could anyone love a man so cruel as that.  
  
More soon! I hope you enjoyed it. A little fast paced? Please tell me what you thought. Thanks, loves! 


	4. A Note To Readers

Hello all who have read or are in the process of reading my story! I pray you've enjoyed it so far, but now I need your help. I have several ideas as to where the story should go. I've already selected an ending, which you probably don't want to hear cause it'll ruin the surprise. I'll list the ides I've come up with or people have given me. Please tell me which you like best or give me some other suggestion if you have any. Thanks bunches!!! Have Elizabeth and Barbrossa fall in love (the obvious) and just let that  
be that  
Have Elizabeth and Barbrossa fall in love but then in a twist of events  
have Rachel come back (thanks Yami+Hoshi for your input)  
Have Barbrossa and Elizabeth long for each other but never act on it.  
  
Please email me at shadowpanther56@yahoo.com and tell me what u think! Thanks again!  
  
(mauh) 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your helpful thoughts and now I have come up with my own way of writing this. Tell me what you think. Thankies!!!  
  
Disclaimer: no characters are mine!  
  
He watched her from the crack in the door to his quarters. Her hair was blowing back in the gentle sea breeze as she clung to side of the ship. She still wore the dress he'd given her. By then, it probably smelled of rotting fish and seaweed. But that seemed to be the least of her problems. The tension in the nape of her neck and back told him that he'd done something seriously wrong. The way her brow furrowed told him she was in deep thought. But what about? He dare not approach her. Not after what happened last night. Still, he wondered what she was thinking.  
His door squeaked behind her, but didn't turn to look. Had he been watching her the entire time? Even as she muttered to herself in the much early morning hours, pacing the ship like a raving idiot. And cursing herself for ever getting herself involved in the mess that she did. And now she was going to die, so what was the point. Unless. Unless if the captain had truly fallen for her. Then maybe she would get to see Will again. She'd never said aloud, but she loved Will. And that bond could never be broken with..just a kiss. Could it? She struggled with her feelings. That kiss was something she'd never felt before and probably something she would never feel again. She brought her hand to her rose pink lips. The memory of the midnight kiss still remained. Running her hands along the perimeter of them, she wished she could relive it. And that time she would kiss him back. Everything would disappear as he carried her to his room and...that was where the vision ended. She had that image several times earlier, every time it got stronger. The door squeaked again and then approaching footsteps. A cold hand appeared on her shoulder.  
"What are you lookin' at? Ya seem so intent. I should think that ya'd be lost in your thoughts, there, little missy." His voice was raspy at her ear.  
"Good morning, Captain," she bobbed her head as he removed his hand and stood next to her, mimicking her poise.  
"Yes, it does seem to be a good day, doesn't it?" he turned his head to her. She didn't meet his gaze. 'Exactly like Rachel,' was all he could think as he ran his eyes along her curves.  
"It is, indeed. It was a beautiful night too. The smell of the sea was gentler, and the sky was beautiful. Filled with stars. Did you see it?" getting into her speech, she swung her head in his direction. Her face went completely red when she saw what she had done. His eyes sent a sad stare at her and yet a loving one. She turned her face back to the sea. "Are we nearly there?" she changed the subject quickly.  
"Aye, I did see it."  
"See what?" she faked stupidity.  
"The stars. Only they were in your eyes," he waited for a response.  
"What?" she was breathless. "What did you say?" she turned her eyes on him once more.  
"Your eyes sparkle like stars, my dear," he brushed the side of her face with the tips of his fingers.  
"Can I ask you something?" she gulped.  
"Go right ahead."  
"Have you ever done something you done something you know you might regret later?" her coffee brown eyes met his.  
"Many a time," he said evenly.  
Her arms went around his thick neck and she her lips landed on his.  
  
Ok, so, there you have it folks. The beginning of one strange love story. Will update as soon as I can. Please R&R as you will. 


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! A new chapter! I'm sooooooo proud of me!!! Anyway, enjoy! The story's almost over. And just thought I'd warn there is a lot of OOC in this chapter in the case of Barbrossa.  
  
Disclaimer: me no owns Elizabeth or Barbrossa  
  
The days passed quickly on The Pearl, and oddly enough none of the crew commented on the change in their captain. At least not to him. He had new strut when he walked. No longer did he bark out orders, but said them in a softer tone. No longer did he frown upon people, but there actually appeared to a smile under that rough exterior. And who was on his arm? Elizabeth, of course! She was there through it all.  
  
The crew even blamed her for the change. Nobody said thing to her either, but she could see it in their eyes. The envy they held against her. The hate they kept bottled up. She knew they were planning something, not that it mattered.  
  
She had yet to tell the truth that her name wasn't Turner and so they would still kill her. Or at least spill her blood. She knew that much to be true. Barbrossa cared more about his mortality than about her. She knew they needed her blood. Well, that's what she thought. And she would give anything to see him in his rightful place. Amongst the living, or the dead. Which ever came first.  
  
He was in love. He was truly in love. He could feel in it the deepest depths of his soul. But something ate at him. From the inside out. He was betraying Rachel. As much this beautiful creature looked like her, talked like her, even her mannerism were the same, he still felt that he had betrayed his beloved. And what to do with that but bottle it up.  
  
Sorry about the shortness. It's hard to write this story. You try it! (lol) I only kid. Please R&R! Thankies!! 


	7. Chapter7

This story as most stories do begins in the little town of Port Royal, but this one takes an odd turn. The story of Rachel begins now!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the star of the show, Rachel!  
  
Rachel always tried to avoid confrontations with the dead. Which is probably why she killed herself. That's right, a sword directly through the heart. But she was never holding the sword. A sword fight on the deck of The Pearl did her in.  
  
But that's going too far into the present. If you go back, you'll see Rachel wasn't that far off the condition that our dear Elizabeth is in currently.  
  
Rachel lived a dainty life as the governor's daughter in Port Royal. One of many daughters, she was the rebel. She would run along the upper palace walls, keeping her balance perfectly. While her sisters yelled at her to come down.  
  
The day before her 17th birthday, Port Royal was attacked, her father killed, and she was taken from her home. Although not much of a home to her. She was glad to be taken away on an adventure with pirates. Glad to watch Port Royal sink into the horizon. Glad that she was running away.  
  
They walked around her, saying nothing. She had invoked the right of Parlay and they all waited to see what the captain would do to the pretty young thing. She swung her legs happily, whistling "A Pirates Life for Me."  
"You, girl," a sword cut through the silence.  
She looked up to meet the drunken, brown eyes of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. His long, black hair was braided with beads and feathers of all sorts. And, she realized, his sword was pointed to her throat. When her smile didn't fade, he gave her a crooked smirk and sheathed his sword.  
"Yes?" she said, still grinning.  
"What's your name?" he squinted in the sun.  
"Rachel," she told him.  
"Rachel what?" he waved his arm in a circle.  
"Does my last name matter?" she cocked her head, nastily.  
"What are your terms then?"  
"No terms. Just get me out of Port Royal," she grinned again.  
"You want to come with us?" he looked confused.  
"Aye," she stood. He looked her over, surveying every inch of her body.  
"Get me my first mate!" he ordered no one in particular and a tall, burly, black man ran in the direction of the cabin.  
  
The first thing she noticed on the man, who walked out of the door, was his wide-brimmed, black hat. It was tattered slightly and a feather stuck out one side. The hat sat upon a nest gold pulled into a ponytail. His hazel eyes seemed to seek out adventure and a blond goatee was barely sprouting around his carnation pink lips. He raised an eyebrow as he approached the captain.  
"This is Nickolas Barbrossa. He'll be your caretaker while you sail with us, savvy?" he didn't wait for a response, but staggered uncertainly back to his quarters.  
  
Watching him leave, Nickolas shook his head then turned to his new problem. "Ya got a name?" his eyes skimmed her body.  
"Rachel," she curtsied.  
"Ah, a lady?" he stared into her coffee-colored eyes.  
"Anything but," she spat.  
"Why'd you curtsy?" he narrowed his eyes.  
"What?"  
"You curtsied."  
"So?" she shielded the sun.  
"Ya don't wanna go curtsyin' if you wanna be a pirate."  
"Whoever said I wanted to be one?" she asked, seemingly disgusted at the thought.  
"Ya kinda gave it away when ya said ya'd be comin' with us, no?"  
"Fine then," she nodded and turned to face the ocean. Abruptly she climbed onto the rail of the ship.  
"Wh-What are ya doin'?" his eyes widened.  
"I don't know, but I think I'm going to jump," she grinned to herself.  
"No, no ya won't," he flinched.  
She spun around and Nickolas put out his arms to catch her. But she never faltered. "You know, I'm supposed to be your charge?" she raised an eyebrow. "You aren't doing a very good job." She tipped forward and Barbrossa put out his arms to catch her, once more. She grinned, her golden curls whipping about her face.  
"Are ya goin' to come down from there?"  
"Likely not to," she smirked.  
"And why not?" he asked.  
"Because I like it up here," she turned to face the sea. Her hair flew back as she shut her eyes and inhaled the salty smell of the water. "It's beautiful."  
"Aye, it is," he nodded, but Nickolas wasn't looking at the sea. His flaxen eyes were slowly running along her perfect curves. Her body fit so neatly into that blood red dress. The skin that was left bare appeared so smooth. He imagined kissing her tender neck. Her shuddering under his touch.  
  
Suddenly, the ocean rocked the ship and Rachel fell from her perch. Nickolas immediately put out his arms and caught her. His eyes glided along her neck. Her low-cut dress gave way to high cleavage. Her ever perfect tanned face was so beautiful. Her coffee eyes gazed into his. "Ya have gorgeous eyes, Miss."  
"Swann," she whispered. "My name is Rachel Swann."  
"Aye, indeed, and what a lovely name it is."  
  
Please tell what you think! THANK YOU CHRISTINE! You helped me sooooooo much with this part! She's the one who deserves the credit for this chapter, thanks again!!! (muah) 


	8. Chapter 8

8th chapter is up, my loves. It goes back to Elizabeth just in case your confused.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters!  
  
"Yer name isn't Turner, is it?" he gave her a nasty look. They stood in the center his quarters. He circled her once then stood in front of her. "Is it?" he spat at her. "Does it matter? You plan to kill me anyway," she sneered. She was deadly afraid of what he might do if she did state her true name. "Yer name is what can save ya, Elizabeth. Now tell me!" he growled, circling her again. "And why would that be?" she scoffed. "You don't need to know a person's name to kill them." "Aye," he nodded. "But this case, I do." "What?" she gulped. "What are you going to do to me if my name weren't Turner?" "That depends on what yer name is, my dear," he brushed her cheek lightly. "Why does it?" she asked, not thinking to flinch. "If yer name isn't Turner, then I'll let ya go free," he paused to let the words sink in. "but yer name be what I think it is, ya die anyway." "What name is that, Captain?" she asked, sternly. "Yer name is Elizabeth Swann. I would know yer looks anywhere." "How would know my name is Swann?" "Ya look just like my lost love," he glared at her. "Rachel Swann." "Rachel Swann? You dare say I am a descendent of hers?" her eyes went cold. "Ah, so ya've heard of her?" he took step closer to her. "She was a terrible child. Running away with pirates. Loving one. Dying for one," she scowled. "Sounds a bit familiar, doesn't it?" he grinned. "No! Not at all!" she yelled. "I am not of that family." "But ya are. As I said, her looks recognizable anywhere," he touched her face again. "Ah, yes, the same smooth skin and the same gold curls," he moved his soiled hands through her hair. "Same flawless body," he proceeded to move his hands along her profile. She smacked his hand away and he smirked at her. "Same feisty attitude." "You have proved nothing, only that I am like your love," she glowered. "I have proved that ya are of her descendants! She betrayed me once! I won't let that happen again!" he stepped backward and stared into Elizabeth's scared brown eyes. "Tonight I kill the last of the Swanns!" he drew his sword and aimed for her heart.  
  
Short again, I know! I know! But it's meant to be that way. So, please R&R! I need feedback ASAP! Thankies!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

And now we travel back to when Rachel was alive once more. You may see what happens next.  
  
Disclaimer: As stated many a time, I only own Rachel.  
  
It was a late, cold night. The wind from the north blew onto the ship, causing everyone to leave their duties early. This included the first mate and his Bonnie Lass, who lay curled up next to each other in order to keep warm.  
  
He was asleep within minutes of crawling into the bed, but she lay awake. She thought of all she'd done in her life and that moment she was content. By the glow of the oil lamp, she watched Nickolas's resting face. He was so handsome. How did a thing so lovely become a pirate? She placed her palm on his cheek. So smooth and warm, so angelic, and yet he was a pirate. Then so was she. 'Sleeping with the first mate, that gets you somewhere as a lady,' she thought jokingly. 'I'm happy though. This feels like home.' She glanced around the quarters and thought of her old bed. 'This is where I belong. Not there with my sisters."  
  
Her sisters! What had become of them? She remembered herself laughing as they ran through the rain. Or scurrying about the house like rodents to keep from getting a bath. So many memories passed through her mind.  
  
She needed to see that she was delighted with her house on the sea. She'd always loved to watch the ships come into Port Royal, hadn't she? She'd always said that one day she would live with the people, who brought them in, hadn't she? The bed squeaked beneath her as she left Nickolas to his sleep.  
  
It was definitely frigid on the deck. She pulled her cloak tighter to her frame. The salty air from the ocean danced about her as she leaped onto the ledge of the ship. Oh, how she wanted to become one with it. The sea, that lay before, her sparkled in the moonlight. "Are ya planning on jumping, love?" the lightly accented voice came from behind her. She spun to meet the captain's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"I was thinking about it," she said evenly, but frightened.  
  
"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you," he smiled, and swaggered a bit, trying keep his balance.  
  
"Why would that be, Mr. Sparrow?" she was interested and sprung from her roost.  
  
"Because, my love," his hand brushed through her mane. "I have a better offer."  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Jack's cabin was much larger than she'd imagined. Or maybe it was just the rum taking its effects on her. He rolled another bottle toward her and she rolled an empty one back. "Are you sure this is right? I mean, what about Nickolas?" she slurred. "Love," he staggered over to her and sat on the cot. "he's not meant for you. Believe me, I know these things. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
She uncorked the bottle and finished off half of it in the same breath. "Aye," she voiced, breathlessly. "Ya know, this is really good rum?" she fell back on the small bed, chugging the other half of the jug.  
  
Sparrow grinned to himself as he moved closer to her. He placed his hand on her leg, gently massaging her thigh. Moving his hand further down her leg, he pushed the dress up and exposed her bare skin. He stroked her thigh again as she shuddered. He smiled again, removing her underwear slowly and almost respectively. Ever waiting for her to pull away, but she was more drunk than he'd ever seen a woman. She sat up, wrapping her arms around his strong neck and kissing him. He pulled her closer and kissed back.  
  
His lips moved to her neck as he shoved away the shoulder bearings. Gently, he untied the lashing of the dress, exposing her corset.  
  
Rachel grinned, drunkenly, "You aren't going to be able to undo that, are you?" she ran her hands through his midnight hair.  
  
"Don't be so sure, love," he reached into his pocket and brought out a knife. Fumbling with it, he cut apart the corset. He smirked at her quivering body. "Are you cold, love?"  
  
"Only a little," she shivered again.  
  
"We'll take care of that in a few moments," he ripped away her slip. The sleeves hung off her shoulders and her entire body was unveiled. Jack swung her legs onto the bed and straddled her at the hips. Rachel roughly removed his white shirt and tossed it across the dank room, with it went the knife.  
  
Sparrow leaned into her, laying his lips at the hollow of her throat. He moved down her body, kissing and biting, all the way down to her navel. She giggled with joy as he suckled on her nipples.  
  
The captain continued his pleasures, ducking down between her legs. Licking betwixt her thighs, his tongue felt like a moist rag. Rachel moaned in her own delight and beamed lushly.  
  
He met her smiling face and kissed her mouth. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him further into the kiss. Her hands trailed down his spine, her fingers slipping under his waistband. She, then, unclipped the pants. Wrestling with them a bit, they soon joined the pants.  
  
Suddenly, Rachel pounced him, both falling to the wooden floor. She sat atop his rock hard stomach, laughing merrily. He knocked her onto his knees as he propped himself up. "I don't think you'll be needing this," he peeled back a shoulder of her torn slip.  
  
"But I'll be cold without it," she mumbled.  
  
"Trust me on this, love," he winked and pushed the other sleeve off of her. His hand went to the nape of her neck, playing with her long, golden locks.  
  
Again, they joined in an immeasurable kiss. The knot of Jack's bandanna melted away and the cloth was in Rachel's hands, being wound up. "What are you doing with that?"  
  
"To keep me quiet," she tied the gag at the back of her head.  
  
"Aye, love," he smirked and winked again. She shoved him down and fell into him. Instantly, her purity was stripped from her. No longer did that matter. Jack groaned uncontrollably and kissed her neck, shoulders, and breasts. Rachel emitted muffled screams of enjoyment.  
  
They rolled around his cabin. His hands running through her smooth-as-water hair. Her entire being was succumbing to his power. His lips were all over her frame. Her fingers were touching everywhere. Moaning and screaming. Crying and groaning.  
  
A final shriek from Rachel's lips was silenced as Jack removed the muzzle and placed a long, hard kiss to her mouth. She tossed herself back onto the planked floor.  
  
Jack lifted her up onto the cot. The captain quickly replaced a slip for her naked figure. By then, she had passed out from the liquor and the heavenly sleeping face caused a smile on his own.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Rachel lay alone on the deck the next morning. Her severed slip was poorly stitched together, obviously done by the hands of a man. Her golden locks were sprawled about her head like a hallow in the new sun. Her legs were neatly crossed at the ankles and her hands were placed around the hallow. Her fingers laced in between the strands.  
  
Heavy stomping approached the young woman. Nickolas looked down at her and frowned. "How did you get out here?" he asked in a hiss, nudging her in the side with the point of his boot.  
  
"Mmmm," she murmured. "mmm.Jack. Mmm you're so good." A shiver ran through her frame.  
  
"Jack!" his eyes got as round as silver dollars. He trudged in the direction of the captain's cabin.  
  
"Get-get in there!" Sparrow finally got the dress under his bed. "You bloody his thing," he whispered, turning away from the bunk.  
  
Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door. "Captain! Captain, open the door!"  
  
"Who could that be?" he said sarcastically, walking over to open the entrance.  
  
"Have you seen Rachel this morning?" a very angry Nickolas growled.  
  
"N..Eh, define seen," he grinned.  
  
"You know what I mean, Captain!"  
  
"No, no I don't. what do you mean, mate?" he kept up his smile as Nickolas's face got redder. "I've been thinking about her," he paused. "Does that count as see?"  
  
"Alright then, Jack," he spat. "explain this." Nickolas stepped back to reveal a barely- waking Rachel. Her sleepy eyes glazed with fear at the sight of the encounter.  
  
"You think that was me?" Sparrow blinked, innocently.  
  
"Who else on this bloody ship would do that?" he pointed to her.  
  
"Many people, mate," he narrowed his eyes. "She is a fine young thing. And if they got her drunk enough." he let the statement linger.  
  
"I should kill you!" his gun was suddenly pointed at Jack's throat.  
  
"No, Nickolas, please," Rachel's hand was on his shoulder. "That won't be necessary."  
  
"He did this to you," he kept his eyes on Jack.  
  
"Nickolas, hear me out first," she gulped. "I should be the one to die. I came onto him."  
  
"Aye, what she said, mate," Jack lent a voice.  
  
"You keep quiet," Nickolas moved the pistol closer to him.  
  
"Kill me if you want to kill anyone," she ran in between the two men. Don't hurt a perfectly clean man." She gazed into Barbrossa's eyes. "Please, Nickolas."  
  
His eyes narrowed, looking the pair over. "I'll give you a fair fight. Since I still love you as much as you hurt me."  
  
"Alright then," she reached back. "Draw!" Jack's sword was crossed with Nickolas's gun. A smug look appeared on Rachel's face. "We duel." 


	10. Chapter 10

'Ello loves! Chapter 10 is up!!! And I'm sorry I took so long with it! ( It's been really hard at school and this chapter has been the hardest to write!!! Thank you to Christine for writing mostly all of this chapter!!! I truly needed your help! (loves ya, babes muah) Ok, let the fun began!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Barbrossa or Elizabeth  
  
Elizabeth backed up slowly as Barbossa advanced on her with his sword drawn. "At least give me a fair fight." She was so frightened she didn't know what she was saying, her voice shaky as she spoke. She had no idea how to fight, but the firey glint in Barbrossa's eyes would have made her say anything.  
  
Barbossa paused slightly at her words, remembering how he had spoke those words to Rachel in a similiar situation: "I'll give you a fair fight since I still love you as much as you hurt me." "Alright," he threw his weapon into her lap. "first blood." He took another sword off the wall and strode out of the cabin.  
  
Nickolas put away his gun and withdrew his sword. "Aye, we duel." His eyes narrowed. Rachel's smug face didn't dim.  
  
"First blood," she purred. She walked towards him as he stepped into the sunlight. They circled each other in the center of the deck. "If I win, I stay. But if I lose," she gulped. "then you may kill me any way you like."  
  
"Aye then," he glared. "First blood."  
  
Elizabeth stood and fiddled with the sword, swaggering under its weight. 'How in the hell am I supposed to do this? I can't believe I got myself into this bloody mess!' she thought as she walked onto the deck, the sword at her side.  
  
She saw Barbossa standing there with sword in hand. The evil glint was still in his eyes as she moved towards him, pulling up the sword with both hands. Their blades crossed.  
  
The crew had long since stopped what they were doing and were watching the interaction between their Captain and the girl. Ragetti whispered to Pintel, "Lover's spat perhaps?" Pintel chuckled softly.

===========

Rachel's footwork was quick. Unpredictable. One foot over the other. Leaping on and off the railings of the boat. Crossing her sword with his at only the tip. Sliding her weapon along his, tauntingly. Her eyes piercing his lungs, making him not able to breathe.  
  
"Not bad for a lady." He stepped in close to her so that their faces were nearly touching.  
  
"I told you." In one quick motion, she pushed him back and sliced his holster in two. "I'm not a lady."

Elizabeth clumsily swung the blade at Barbossa's arm. It barely skimmed him, but still sliced some of his shirt. She blinked then grinned at her success. He looked down at his slightly torn shirt and then back at her. Gave a weak smirk and then charged at her. Elizabeth's eyes went wide by his reaction. Running back up towards the helm, Barbossa was right behind her. He swung at her, nearly hitting her, but she dodged his blow.

============

Barbossa's holster fell to the ground. He looked back at her with a sneer. "Not a lady, eh? Then you will die like a man!" The rage had overcame him now. Not only had she betrayed by sleeping with Jack, but now was humiliating him in front of the whole crew and his Captain. Though he could care less about Jack, he had something in mind to do to him later. He charged after Rachel. Anything he had felt for her before was fading. Blinded by sheer hatred. Their swords clanged loudly. He began fighting like a mad man now. Jack sensed his first mate losing grip on reality. But he could not intervene in this fight, all he could do was watch.  
  
On the outside Rachel showed no fear, but seeing this newfound hatred in his eyes terrified her inwardly. There was no going back now. They continued to battle each other, Barbossa getting more and more wild by the minute. Every intense emotion he felt since discovering what took place between her and Jack he put into his sword play.  
  
He sliced his sword across her belly, tearing up her slip even more. She doubled over from the pain. Refusing to back down she held her tummy with one hand and continued with the other hand. Again he sliced into her shoulder. She fell to her knees from the pain. Blood oozed from her tummy as well as her shoulder. Barbossa stood still, no remorse in his eyes as he looked down at her. "You've drawn first blood, you must do to me as you wish."  
  
He continued to stand very still, breathing hard, slowly realizing what he had done. "I ca...I can't." Was all he could muster out.  
  
She sneered at him through her pain. "Don't you dare be some coward now! I know you want to run me through! You're so angry with me you can't see straight! I slept with Jack, but I don't regret it. I enjoyed every minute of it! Do you hear me, every minute of it!" Jack was willing her to shut up, but it was too late.  
  
The anger overcame Barbossa again. In a swift movement he lunged at her, plunging his sword through her.  
  
Her eyes went wide and she gasped for air. Only getting out one thing, "Nickolas..." She fell backward on the deck, lying in a puddle of blood.  
  
Barbossa stood very still, his eyes beginning to glaze over with fresh tears. He refused to let them fall, not in front of the crew and damn sure not in front of Jack. No one dared to approach him, if they wanted to live that is. Dropping his sword he stormed off to his cabin, never once looking back. Jack would be his next target, he would be pay dearly for making him kill his beloved Rachel. They were sailing for the Isla De Muerta, Jack knew of a treasure buried there. An evil idea began hatching in Barbossa's mind. "Oh, yes indeed Jack! You will pay for this!"

============

Elizabeth continued backing away as Barbossa moved closer to her. She turned her back to run; just as she did he sliced into her shoulder. She fell to the ground, blood slowly oozing out. It wasn't a deep cut, but enough to cause pain. She looked back at him as he stood above her, sword still pointed at her. "Are you happy now? You drew first blood! You want to blame me for what my ancestor did then fine, kill me, but I never did anything wrong! That was the past!"  
  
He didn't move, just stared at her. Remembering this same position with Rachel. Hearing her words was snapping him back to reality; he knew she was right. Elizabeth hadn't done anything to betray him, not like what Rachel did. He was mad at her ancestor, not Elizabeth. He dropped his sword and went to kneel beside her, looking at the cut on her shoulder. Just as he went to touch her, she flinched. "You've done enough! Please, just leave me alone." She scooted away from him, trying to stand up on her own.  
  
He could only watch as she stood up and walked back to the cabin. Damn his memories of Rachel! He let them take over, that anger he felt that day. He was so close to making the same mistake twice tonight. Noticing all eyes on him from his crew, he spun around on them with fire in his eyes. "What ya'll looking at?! Back to work!" The crew quickly scrambled about, not wanting to deal with the wrath of their Captain. With a heavy sigh he walked slowly back to his cabin.

============

Crimson spewed from the wound as tears spurted Jack's eyes. He quickly wiped them away and stared at the beautiful girl. Her big brown eyes now were rolled into the back of her head; the pure white with red veins was glossed over with death. "Ra-Rachel," he spluttered. "I'm sorry. I never meant for it to this far." He walked to her and knelt down. Gently, he ran his hands through her golden locks, and touched the baby soft skin of her face. When he reached her eyes, he bent his head and kissed the eyelids over them. "I...I killed you. This is...is my fault." He got up slowly and looked around. It was just him and Rachel. Everyone else had gone. Not trusting it, he turned around. "You there!" he called to Ragetti, who was trying to sneak off. "Help me, will you?"  
  
"Of-of course," he just managed, running toward the captain, who had Rachel's wrists already in his hands. Ragetti picked her up at the ankles.  
  
The two heaved her to the side of the boat and tossed her over the railing. Ragetti ran away as quickly ass the splash was heard. Jack gazed into the blue-green of the water. "There," he whispered, a single tear traveling down the side of his nose. "You finally got to jump."

Well if this made any sence whatsoever (and if it didn't) blame my friend please! (i love you, Christine) Anyway, two more chapters to go and i'm finally done! i'm sorry to keep any of ya waiting!!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, peeps, about the lateness of these last few chapters. I've been very busy this summer. But I'm nearly done with the story. Here ya go, mates!

Disclaimer: Me only own Rachel and her story!

==============

The fire blazed through the midnight sky, the heat and the warmth, the yellows, reds, and oranges. Sparks floated on the wind and died before they hit the sandy ground.

Elizabeth's eyes reflected the glow. Tears burned her cheeks, but disappeared under the heat of the flame. _I want to be home. I want to be with Barbrossa._ The conflicting thoughts twisted her stomach into a sickly knot. _Why would I betray him? I don't know what happened, but how could he accuse me? _Another tear evaporated off her cheek. "I love him." There she'd said it.

"Whom do ya love?" in a nearly undecipherable moan.

She jumped; she hadn't realized he was awake. "The-the captain." She didn't turn to meet Sparrow's kind brown eyes.

"Are ya talking about me?" His eyes lit up at the thought. "Cause ya know I wouldn't mind..."

"No!" she snapped, then calmed her voice as she swiveled to the sea again. "The captain."

"Oh." Jack sat up, pressing the heels of his hands into the sand. "Nickolas."

"Nickolas?" She glanced at him then back to the ocean. "Nickolas Barbrossa?"

"Aye." He nodded. "I'd think you'd know." He stared at the lovely image, fading in and out of his drunken vision.

"He never told me his first name," she said faintly, hugging her knees to her chest.

Jack squinted through the black. She looked so familiar. "Wait a minute!" He pointed his finger at her.

"What?" She met his eyes.

"I knew I recognized." He slammed his hand back into the gritty earth. "You're-you're that Rachel girl."

"What?" she repeated, a little more angrily.

"Yeah, don't ya 'member our midnight dance in my cabin?" His eyes grazed her body. "In fact." He pulled her face to his and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She pulled away, wiping her lips of the wonderful-tasting poison. "Why does everyone think I'm Rachel?!" she spat.

"Ya aren't Rachel?" His hand was still on her cheek.

"No." her eyes went to the ground. "But sometimes I wish I were."

"Why is that, love?" His hand brushed through her locks.

"Everyone seems to think so highly of her." She risked a glance at him, but then looked back at the sand.

"No, not everyone," he assured her. "In fact only two people thought great of her. Actually, one. Your love."

"Still," she sighed.

"Your aunt was a beautiful woman. Impossible to ignore, like you." He titled her face up toward his. "The two of ya are easily confusable and ya both won the love of a very cold man."

"Only because I look like her."

"That's not true." His brow furrowed.

"Them why am I here?" She gazed into his eyes. "He said that Rachel betrayed him and that he wasn't going to let that happen again."

"He's still caught up on that?" Jack muttered, hanging his head. "Not that he doesn't have the right."

"Hung up on what?" She touched his chin and their eyes locked once more. "I have the privilege to know."

He gulped. Her eyes seemed to hold so much concern and she hadn't even heard the hold story. "Your aunt would have probably lived to see your day, see the ocean the way it was meant to be seen. Had it not been for me."

"I don't understand." Her lips pursed in confusion.

Falling back onto the sand, Sparrow told the story of her fine look- a- like. Elizabeth nodded and showed signs of anxiety in all the right places. But somewhere, deep inside, a hate started to boil. A hate toward this man who claimed to be the captain. A hate toward this man who claimed to be the one hurt. "And now," he ended. "We're stuck on this bloody island wile both yours and Rachel's love becomes alive again." He smiled at her gently. "Well, we best be off to sleep." He said through a sudden yawn.

"Yes." She smiled back, but only out of courtesy and pushed herself up. "Goodnight."

"Night." Jack situated himself comfortably in the sand and watched her disappear into the palm trees.

=================

Dun Dun Dun!!! We all know what happens next, don't we?! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! There's one more chapter to come. It will be posted by he end of the summer. (I hope; it's my goal at least.)


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry, people, but I lied. (throws arms up in air) I lied to you and all your kin. There are two chapters until the end! Very sorry. "I know. Lock him in the irons, right?"

Disclaimer: Me no owns Barbrossa, or Elizabeth, or Jack(as much as we all would love to) I only own my dear, dear Rachel!

===============

He'd done it again. He'd killed the only person he ever cared for. And for what, to become alive, like her.

Yes, that was it! He wanted to be alive again. He wanted to be real so he could love her the way she was meant to be loved.

It was a little too late for that now, wasn't it? Now, she sat on that despicable island with the one man that he loathed the most. She sat on that island with the man that caused all the pain and misery to flow the way that it did in his life. Why the hell did he do that?

He loved Elizabeth! With all his heart and soul, he knew he did. So then, why was he watching that island sink into the horizon? Because…

Because he loved Rachel? Was Elizabeth just a replacement for Rachel after all? Was she simply a second chance at loving Rachel because she looked like her aunt? Is that all his love was based on? Her looks? The way she held herself? The way she ate, drank, and slept? It seemed to be enough at first, but now…

Now…what now?

Now he's off to kill her true love. So he could love her? What kind of man does that?

Apparently me.

Isle De Marta was approaching. It was his last chance to about face. _Do it now! You're going to end up hurting yourself in the end! Do it!_

He pounded his fist against the side of the ship. _No! Take what you can! My life; I'm taking back my life. Give nothing back! She's not mine, but she's gotten herself too involved. She has to experience the same pain._

Pain. To have pain seep through his bones. He watched the crimson stain his shirt. He looked to Elizabeth, her eyes wide with fear and suffering. Rachel's eyes. To feel again. Ah, to feel.

"I feel…cold."

===========

I know I'm gonna ruin the moment right here, but…um…I'd just like to say (sniff) (tear)….ok that's all!

Oh, and one last note! If anyone got confuzzled by the last chapter or this one….Ain't time travel Great!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

IT'S DONE!!!!! Wahoooo!!!!! So happy. :D And it's kind of odd; this is the most upsetting chapter yet. :( You'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: I no own any characters mentioned unless you count Rachel.

"No, no, I'll be fine," Elizabeth told Will without looking at him. She gazed out to sea yearningly. "You go ahead. I just need time to think."

"What about, Elizabeth?" His brow furrowed at the sight of her assumed discontent.

"Things I've learned." She glanced at him then back at the sea, considering mounting the wall and jumping. As Rachel would have done had Jack not stopped her. The sparkling blue below with all its wonders to explore. She'd nearly joined them once, but that felt like centuries ago. Like a different person lived the life of the governor's daughter. A girl who thought that there was no life beyond the palace walls. A girl who thought that life as a pirate would be exciting. A girl who thought that no harm could come of a pirate. She placed a hand down on the brick wall. "About myself, my heritage. There's so much more to me than I thought. I'll come in a minute."

"But..."he started

"Only a minute," she fixed a steely stare on him with her puppyish brown eyes.

"Ok," he placed what felt like a cold kiss on her lips and followed after the procession.

_I feel cold,_ the words echoed through her very skin. "Why did you have to kill him, Jack?" she whispered. "You stole his only love. He wasn't so evil, Jack; why?" she watched The Pearl sail over the horizon. "You lied to me. That was rightfully his ship. Just like Rachel was rightfully his. You stole them by killing him. And to think I might have appreciated you." She stared down at the sea again and suddenly shook her head. She started to pace the floor. "And Will helped, didn't he?" her pitch raised an octave. "How-how could I ever love a man like him? A man who kills a person who's only guilty of losing a love..."

Tears cascading down her cheeks and her face becoming more mournful, Elizabeth perched herself on the wall of the palace. Her feet dangled high above painful death. She stripped herself of everything except her slip and left it on the ground, uncaring. Stripping herself of her old life. "Twice," she hung her head weakly.

The rocks wouldn't pose as a problem. She missed them once, did she not? Her sun-kissed locks fell over her eyes, hiding her expression. An expression of death, death of old friendships. An expression of life, life of new possessions. An expression of love, love of newfound hope. An expression of hate, hate of old love.

Her body went entirely limp. It was as though some outer force was controlling her body. Or maybe an inner force. She plunged through the space, down to her wish. To Rachel's wish...

_I feel cold,_ the words filled her mind again.

Become one with the ocean.

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry if I ruined anyone's plans for this story!!! I love Elizabeth too, but she had to do it!!


End file.
